Carbuncle (summon)
.]] Carbuncle , also called Carbunkl, Crbnkl, or Carbunkle, is a recurring summon that appears in various games in the Final Fantasy series. Its name is an archaic word for a red gemstone, which commonly adorns its forehead. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Carbuncle is a Level 4 Summon obtained in Castle Exdeath after battling it as a secret boss. At the 10th floor where skull-tiles cover the room, if the party steps onto the northernmost one, they will teleport to a normally inaccessible spot where Carbuncle is. It costs 45 MP to summon, and casts Reflect on the party. Final Fantasy VI Carbuncle, translated in early versions as Carbunkl, is an esper in Final Fantasy VI obtained automatically in the Magitek Research Facility. It costs 36 MP to summon, and teaches the following spells: *Reflect x5 *Haste x3 *Protect x2 *Shell x2 *Warp x2 ''Final Fantasy VIII Carbuncle is a Guardian Force obtained by drawing from the Iguions. If missed, it can still be drawn from Krysta in Ultimecia Castle. Obtaining Carbuncle in the Steam version earns the player the achievement Carbuncle. In its summoning animation, Carbuncle appears from a hole in the ground, jumps up and casts Ruby Light on the party, granting them the Reflect status before returning into the hole. Because Carbuncle is not a damage-dealing GF it cannot be boosted and while it can learn SumMag+% abilities from items, they will have no effect. Stats The following table represents the base stats: Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Carbuncle are listed below: Triple Triad Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here. Carbuncle is an eidolon summoned by Eiko. It is learned through the Ruby for 35 AP, found automatically upon entering the Iifa Tree. Summoning Carbuncle costs 24 MP. Its short animation only bestows Reflect, but its long animation casts Protect as well. Although it normally uses Ruby Light, Eiko's add-on jewel alters Carbuncle's "attack" by switching the ruby on its forehead. With the add-on equipped: *'Diamond': "Diamond Light" casts Vanish (short animation) or Vanish and Protect (long animation). *'Emerald': "Emerald Light" casts Haste (short animation) or Haste and Protect (long animation). *'Moonstone': "Pearl Light" casts Shell (short animation) or Shell and Protect (long animation). ''Final Fantasy XI Carbuncle appears in ''Final Fantasy XI as one of the five terrestrial avatars. Associated with rainbows and a strange gem called Carbuncle's Ruby, he is the patron of player summoners. Upon completing the associated quest, which is basically a tour of the weather on Vana'diel in order to restore a carbuncle ruby, the player gains the job of Summoner along with Carbuncle. Carbuncle has weak physical attacks, but has useful skills like Healing Ruby and Shining Ruby, a healing spell and a defensive spell respectively. Carbuncle has a lower Perpetuation Cost than any other Avatar (potentially as low as zero with certain equipment), making him a favorite for special tasks such as pulling or kiting mobs. While Carbuncle is usually considered the weakest player-avatar, Carbuncle Prime is, in enormous contrast, an extremely powerful enemy avatar, and can be faced in a separate sidequest. A somewhat weaker version of Carbuncle Prime (in comparison) tends to appear in different areas of Limbus at random when opening treasure chests. Carbuncle is also the name of a server in Final Fantasy XI. Blood Pact Abilities ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings In ''Revenant Wings, Carbuncle is the rank 2 Holy Esper. In order to reach its node on the Ring of Pacts, either Atomos or Balasa must be obtained first. To heal its allies, Carbuncle can use Cure, which targets one ally, or its special attack, Ruby Balm, which heals all characters in range. Carbuncle is the only Esper that can cast a multiple unit healing spell. ''Final Fantasy XIII ''.]] Carbuncle is the fal'Cie responsible for providing Cocoon with food, encountered by Hope Estheim and Lightning underneath Palumpolum. Carbuncle, along with several other classic summons, is also portrayed as an Eidolon as part of the Pompa Sancta parade at Nautilus. It can also be regarded as the mascot of the park, with Carbuncle dolls sold as merchandise. Final Fantasy XIII-2 A Carbuncle doll can be seen in Serah's room at the start of the game, as well as in Chocolina's chest. The player can also obtain one as an adornment from a treasure sphere in Yaschas Massif 10 AF. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning can obtain a Carbuncle Figurine as an adornment after completing "The Things She's Lost" quest in Luxerion. This quest involves finding a green Carbuncle doll for a young girl named Dolce who had lost her toy. A red Carbuncle doll can also be found while undergoing this sidequest, but if found and given to Dolce the player will fail the quest. Final Fantasy XIV Carbuncles appears in ''Final Fantasy XIV as the "core" summons of the Arcanist class, and is the first creature the Arcanists learn to summon before branching out into either Primals (Summoner) or Nymish fairies (Scholar). Carbuncles are small fox-like creatures that can help fulfill various roles depending on which version is summoned. Emerald Carbuncle casts spells while Topaz Carbuncle can tank. Urianger Augurelt summons an "Amber Carbuncle", who functions as simply a stronger, alternately-colored Topaz Carbuncle. Abilities ''Final Fantasy Tactics Carbuncle can be summoned to cast Reflect on all allies for 30 MP with a speed of 25. It costs 350 Job Points to learn. In the original English translation, the job list spelled it as "Carbunkle", but was corrected in the ''War of the Lions port. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Similar to its ''Final Fantasy Tactics appearance, Carbuncle can be summoned to cast Reflect on any allied units within range. It can be learned by Summoners through the Garnet Staff and requires 300 AP to master. It costs 12 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Carbuncle appears once again as a summon which can be learned by Summoners from the Pomegranate Staff. 200 AP is required to master this skill. It grants Reflect to all units in a large area for 16 MP. Crystal Defenders Carbuncle appears as a summonable Esper in Crystal Defenders W2, and nullifies resistances of all enemies in an area. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Carbuncle appears as a light-elemental summon in ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. Aemo automatically has Carbuncle's Phantom Stone equipped to her when she joins the party. When summoned into battle, Carbuncle will use Ruby Light as its special attack, which reflects a single magic attack for one party member. Summoning Carbuncle costs 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on Carbuncle's type and rank, it can teach the following abilities: ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Carbuncle appears in both his ''Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy XI forms. He casts Ruby Light in order to equal the opponent's Bravery with the summoner's. Carbuncle can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons it immediately when the summoner succeeds in an HP attack, and shows the artwork of its Final Fantasy XI appearance, and manually, where the artwork of its Final Fantasy VIII appearance appears. Carbuncle's auto version can be obtained in the Destiny Odyssey IV's third stage, and its manual version in its second stage. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Carbuncle returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. His auto version is now found near the end of Chapter Three: Clues of Scenario 012. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 50 KP. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Carbuncle is a Light-elemental esper in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. From time to time, players may encounter Carbuncle in battle. Defeating Carbuncle will grant players the Carbuncle I summon stone, which allows Carbuncle to be summoned into battle. When summoned, Carbuncle uses the skill, Meteorite. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chocobo Racing Carbuncle appears as a scenery element in the Fantasia track. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Carbuncle is a light element card, and has six cards under its name. The player can see him on the overworld, since they must locate him six times to get all six of his cards. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Carbuncle appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game in its Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates and Final Fantasy XI appearances. The cards are Earth-elemental apart from his Final Fantasy XI appearance, where he is Shine-elemental. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Carbuncle appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Etymology Category:Final Fantasy V Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Espers Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons